Systems have been provided for supporting communication and collaboration among a plurality of client devices. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with scalability and efficiency of such communication and collaboration tools. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.